


Не свидание мечты

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Ячи пригласила Кагеяму на свидание.





	Не свидание мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HQ!!Fucking Fest  
> Вычитка и бетинг: [rumble_fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish)

Это был провал. 

Ячи тихо вздохнула и скосила взгляд на соседнее кресло. Кагеяма увлечённо смотрел на экран и поглощал попкорн из большого ведёрка. Ячи крутила в руках баночку колы, так и не открыв её. Глупо было надеяться, что свидание пройдёт именно так, как представлялось в мечтах.

Да, Ячи пригласила Кагеяму на свидание. Понадобилось четыре года, чтобы набраться смелости, подойти и выпалить скороговоркой: «Пойдёшь со мной на свидание, Кагеяма-кун?» Ячи была довольна собой, ведь список страхов, который она по совету Шимизу составила ещё в школе, становился короче, и каждая маленькая победа вселяла уверенность, которой ей так не хватало.

Ячи настроилась на отказ, всё-таки это был Кагеяма, уже заигранный за сборную страны, и наверняка в его планы не входило свидание с бывшей одноклассницей. Наверняка его расписание состояло сплошь из учёбы, тренировок, игр и сборов. Потому она не смогла сдержать удивления, когда Кагеяма после недолгого молчания согласно кивнул и спросил, когда и куда. Ячи ойкнула и сказала первое, что пришло в голову, — кино.

Фильм они выбрали вместе прямо в кинотеатре. В очереди за попкорном и напитками Ячи почувствовала на себе чужие взгляды и обернулась. Две девушки неподалёку, не стесняясь, глазели на неё и Кагеяму и довольно громко обсуждали, как такой красавчик оказался рядом с такой простушкой.

Кагеяма действительно был красив, а рост и спортивная фигура только подогревали женский интерес. В университете они учились на разных факультетах, но даже от своих однокурсниц Ячи слышала влюблённые вздохи по Кагеяме. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что и сейчас кто-то обратил на него внимание.

Ячи окинула девушек медленным, оценивающим взглядом — такому взгляду её научила Шимизу. Высокие, длинноногие, длинноволосые, с ярким макияжем и отсутствующим чувством такта. Раньше Ячи обязательно стушевалась бы, растерялась и расстроилась, но не теперь. Теперь она была на свидании с Кагеямой. Ячи вздёрнула нос и положила руку ему на запястье.

— Я буду колу, — сказала она и указала на ряд блестящих баночек. Кагеяма кивнул и продолжил изучать ассортимент попкорна, явно не зная, какому отдать предпочтение: с беконом или с сыром. Девушек он не заметил вовсе.

И всё-таки — это был провал. Ячи представляла свидание в кино более романтичным, более… тактильным. Она не спала почти всю ночь накануне, вертелась в кровати и улыбалась в темноту. Ей казалось, что в зале кинотеатра, где их руки окажутся так близко, они сначала неловко соприкоснутся ладонями на подлокотнике кресла, но не отодвинутся, а потом переплетут пальцы и будут так сидеть до конца сеанса. Будут по очереди посматривать друг на друга, не решаясь на что-то большее. Ячи была полна ожиданий, и внутри у неё всё сладко дрожало и пело.

На самом же деле, Кагеяма удобно устроился на своём месте, вытянув длинные ноги в проход, поглощал попкорн и смотрел фильм. Ячи глядела на его профиль, освещаемый бликами с экрана, и думала, что это явно не свидание мечты. Кагеяма даже не предложил ей попкорн, а она надеялась, что они будут есть из одного ведёрка, их пальцы столкнутся, пробежит искра, и, возможно, случится самый прекрасный поцелуй в её жизни. Со вкусом сыра.

Словно услышав её мысли, Кагеяма протянул ей попкорн.

— Будешь? — громко прошептал он. — Я не спросил у тебя, какой ты любишь, просто… — Кагеяма замялся, — я не подумал.

— Ничего, ничего, — широко улыбнулась Ячи. — Всё в порядке. С сыром я тоже люблю.

— А то я могу сходить, — решительно заявил Кагеяма и начал подниматься с кресла. Сзади на них зашикали, и Ячи ухватила его за руку.

— Не надо! Мне нравится попкорн с сыром!

Кагеяма сел и поставил ведерко у бедра, ближе к Ячи.

— Так будет удобнее.

Ячи закивала головой. Сердце колотилось в груди часто-часто: рука Кагеямы так и осталась в её руке.

***

Они возвращались к общежитию пешком. Ячи казалось, что она на другой планете, где не действуют силы земного притяжения. Она парила в воздухе, не чувствуя под собой ног. Всё шло не так, как ей представлялось, но она чувствовала себя ужасно счастливой. 

Кагеяма держался рядом, так что Ячи ощущала исходящий от него жар. Несмотря на это, она поёжилась, не сдержав дрожь: опустившиеся на город сумерки словно выключили тепло, и воздух резко остыл.

Кагеяма заметил, снял куртку и накинул Ячи на плечи. Она благодарно посмотрела на него, сунула руки в рукава и застегнулась. Куртка, конечно, была ей велика, даже слишком, больше походила на плащ, но зато согрелась Ячи моментально. Осторожно, чтобы Кагеяма не заметил, втянула носом воздух, принюхалась — пахло от куртки очень приятно. Пахло Кагеямой.

Ячи раскраснелась: словно подсмотрела не предназначенное для её глаз. Словно узнала чью-то тайну, что-то интимное и личное. Ей захотелось, чтобы дорога не кончалась как можно дольше: может, тогда она успела бы прийти в себя и отдышаться от нахлынувших чувств и эмоций. 

Она шла медленно, и Кагеяма подстраивал свой шаг под её. Ячи рассказывала, как здорово и сложно учиться на дизайнера и что она ни капельки не жалеет, что выбрала именно эту специальность. Кагеяма слушал внимательно, переспрашивал, когда не понимал какой-то термин, и Ячи с удовольствием объясняла. Они говорили о волейболе, и в голосе Кагеямы пробивалась звенящая гордость, когда он описывал будни в сборной или вспоминал недавние матчи.

Порой они замолкали и несколько минут проводили в тишине, но Ячи это было не в тягость. Судя по всему, Кагеяме тоже.

Она была бы не против каждый вечер ходить вот так рядом, держаться за руки, изредка что-то спрашивать и слушать, как звучит его голос. В груди остро кольнуло, к глазам подкатили слёзы: вход в общежитие был совсем близко. Свидание закончилось, а у неё так и не нашлось нужных слов или смелых поступков.

Ячи вздохнула и остановилась. 

— Спасибо, Кагеяма-кун. Хороший получился вечер.

Кагеяма дёрнул уголком губ. А потом подошёл ближе, наклонился и поцеловал Ячи в висок. Тут же стушевался и погладил её по голове, а затем быстро спрятал руки за спину. Ячи замерла, от удивления приоткрыв рот.

— Кагеяма-кун… 

— Спокойной ночи, Ячи-сан!

Кагеяма резко развернулся на пятках и зашагал по дорожке, ведущей к его общежитию.

— А как же куртка! Ты забыл куртку!

Ячи торопливо расстегнула молнию. Куртка была спортивной, в цветах волейбольного клуба университета. Кагеяма на ходу обернулся и махнул рукой:

— Заберу в следующий раз! Позаботься о ней!

Ячи растерянно смотрела на удаляющуюся широкую спину, обтянутую футболкой. Кагеяма сказал «в следующий раз». Место, где он прикоснулся губами, словно опалило огнём.

Следующий раз.

Ячи закрыла лицо ладонями и тихо рассмеялась. Щёки горели, и кровь шумела в ушах. 

Конечно, этот вечер не был похож на вечер мечты, и свидание не было идеальным. Но Ячи могла простить миру всю его неидеальность за поцелуй в висок и следующий раз.


End file.
